


Right Under Her Nose

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Weiss begins to suspect that Yang and Blake might be...more than partners.





	Right Under Her Nose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story for Bumbleby Week 2019 - Day 5: Beacon Days.
> 
> This story takes place during Volume 3 (obviously).
> 
> Very, very light angst at the end.

Contrary to popular opinion, Weiss was not as self-absorbed as many at Beacon thought. Sure, she was probably more concerned with her position and status than most of the other students, but she wasn't totally oblivious.

She saw the way Nora pined after Ren, how Pyrrha watched Jaune, and now she was beginning to suspect something was happening right under her nose.

When she thought about it, she should have noticed something during the dance, when Yang was insistent that she would get Blake to attend...and when she did, how they shared that first dance. But at the time, Weiss was too preoccupied with party planning and...ugh...Neptune. 

But now she started to pay more attention to her teammates.

Yang had always been open and, let's face it, flirtatious with everyone, but her playful tone was decidedly different with Blake. And Blake seemed to pay much more attention to Yang than she probably thought she did. It wasn't obvious...unless you were looking for it. But the signs were there: the secret lunch trips, the hidden smiles that only they shared, the late night whispered talks on Yang's bunk when they thought everyone was asleep.

Weiss had to admit...they were annoyingly cute.

She had decided that she would have to tease Yang about it at the next opportunity. Tomorrow was Yang's match against that ruffian Mercury. Yang was sure to win, and after that, she and Weiss were going to have a little chat...


End file.
